


Fuck Buddies

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace and Simon have been sleeping together for a while until Jace decides he wants more than just sex.





	1. Buddies With Benefits

Simon made his way shakily from the bathroom and practically collapsed on the bed with a sigh. The icy gust from the air conditioner on his damp skin made him shiver. He knew he had to get up and get dressed soon, but right now he was blissfully exhausted.

He felt Jace push him gently to the middle of the bed before flopping next to him. Simon shivered again and Jace turned to look at him. “Cold?”

“Uh huh.” Simon nodded without opening his eyes. He really had to leave soon. But he was so comfortable. He jumped when he felt the soft covers being pulled over him. This was making things difficult. He reluctantly opened his eyes and was startled to see Jace staring at him.

“What?” his voice was soft.

“You were frowning.” Jace said, grinning at him.

“I was just trying to psyche myself to get up and get dressed.” Simon said, turning so his eyes were level with Jace’s chest. “It’s getting pretty late.”

Jace looked at the clock on the nightstand behind Simon. “It _is_ late. A little after one.”

Simon whines as he tried to sit up. He really needed to get home. He felt Jace’s hand on his arm as he tried to move. “Jace…?” he asked, his brows creasing. “What’s wrong?”

“You could stay.” Jace said, his cheeks pink. “I mean, if you want. But it’s late and you are already here. And after the work out I gave you…” he winked.

Simon snorted. “What work out? Gimme a minute.”

Simon had never stayed over in the six months since they started sleeping together. It wasn’t part of their agreement. They’d kept it from all their friends. Simon would usually come by after class and leave before Jace’s flat mate came home. It wasn’t ideal, at least to Simon, he had fallen half in love with Jace when he met him at one of Magnus’s parties.

Today, or rather yesterday, Simon had a presentation and then band practice which had run late and he was on edge. So he had sent a text to Jace to ask if he could come over. Not that Jace had ever told him no, but still, there was always a first time.

He had gotten to Jace’s apartment at 9.30PM and was pushed against the door as soon as he had gotten into the bedroom.

“Someone’s eager.” He had panted as Jace struggled with his belt. “Missed me, Wayland?”

“Shut up.” Jace had said.

“Simon?” Jace pulled him from his thoughts. “Do you wanna stay over? Alec’s over at Magnus’s tonight.”

“We don’t normally do sleep overs.” Simon said, carefully. “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like we’d be doing any sleeping.” Jace said, wriggling his eyebrows comically causing the other boy to laugh.

“I could make you breakfast.” Jace continued, almost shyly. “Although you may have to go home to change for class.”

“I don’t have any classes tomorrow.” Simon said, quickly. “I do have to meet Clary for lunch.”

“See?” Jace grinned. “You don’t have to go home tonight.”

Simon reached to push Jace’s hair behind his ear and cupped the back his neck. “Fine, I’ll stay.” He pulled him down and kissed him. Jace let himself fall half on top on Simon as he deepened the kiss.

Simon shifted suddenly so he was looking down at Jace. “You said something about a work out?”   

***

Jace heard Alec’s footsteps walking towards his room. Frantically, he jumped off the bed and put on his sweatpants. Simon just made a small sound and shifted in bed, but didn’t even wake up. Jace found himself smiling at the cute picture Simon made in his bed.

He heard Alec whistling as he got closer. _Shit!_ He walked quickly to the door and opened it, almost colliding with his friend’s tall frame.

“Hey, Jace…” Alec said, stepping back. “Magnus had to work so I was thinking…” his eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jace closed his room door. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re being weird.” Alec flicked a look at Jace’s room door. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Jace frowned. “Why ‘oh’?”

Alec smiled. “You had someone over. Who is it?”

“Nobody you know.” Jace said quickly. He pulled his friend back to the living room. “You were supposed to be home later.”

“I told you,” Alec said. “Magnus had to…”

“Yeah, yeah…he had to work.” Jace knew he was fidgeting. He had planned a lazy morning with Simon before he had to take him home. “So what’s up?”

“I was thinking we’d go for breakfast or…” Alec frowned at his friend. “OK what’s wrong? It’s too early for you to be nervous. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Jace protested. “You just kinda changed my plans for this morning and I’m cranky.”

Alec chuckled. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Please…” Jace said. “Come back in a few hours…”

“I almost feel sorry for her.” Alec said. He caught Jace’s eye twitch. It was subtle, but he noticed it. “ _Him?_ OK now, I want to know who it is…”

“Alec…” Jace rubbed his face.

“I’m going, I’m going…” Alec said, laughing but walking towards the front door.  “But you owe me.”

Simon was sitting up in bed when Jace came back in, on his phone. “Was that Alec? He asked without looking up. Jace saw that he had worn his tshirt and shorts.

“Yeah.” Jace lay on the bed, turning on his side and pulling Simon so he was also lying down. He laughed softly when Jace nuzzled his neck.

“Are you always this cuddly in the mornings?” Simon asked, putting down his phone, as he turned to face Jace. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Jace leaned in and kissed him. Simon places his hand on Jace’s chest and moves his fingers over his muscles. Jace can feel his heart beating hard and fast.

Simon pulled away. “You said something about breakfast?”

Jace rolled his eyes and rolled on to his back, pulling Simon on top of him. “In a minute.” He said, pushing his hands up Simon’s back, under his shirt. He smiled when Simon sighed.

“I guess breakfast can wait.”

***

“What’s with you?” Clary asked. “You have been spacing out more than usual.”

Simon blinked. “I’m not spacing out. I’m…thinking.”

“Uh-huh.” Clary eyed him dubiously. “OK, I’ll bite…what are you thinking about?”

Simon sighed. “I-I’m sort of seeing someone.”

Clary’s eyes widened. “Oh? Really? Who? Someone I know?”

_Oh yeah._ “No, I don’t think so.” He lied. Clary was dating Izzy, who was Alec’s sister. Alec was Jace’s flat mate and best friend. Nah, he wasn’t ready for that…

“Oh?” Clary gave him an odd look. “When do we meet her?”

“I said I was “sort of” seeing someone.” Simon said. “It may not last.”

Clary nodded. “True…but still…”

“Let’s drop it.” Simon said. “I-I don’t wanna jinx it.” He smiled. “You know…?”

“Aww…OK, I’ll drop it.” Clary said. “But you’ll have to introduce us one day.”

Simon made a sound he hoped sounded like affirmation. He actually wasn’t sure why he was lying to his friend. So he had a fuck buddy, that wasn’t a girl, so what?

But then again, he and Jace had been taking a lot of measures to ensure none of their friends found out.

“Simon!” Clary’s voice was sharp.

“Sorry.” Simon smiled. “So where’s Izzy? Haven’t seen her in a while…”

As Clary was talking, his phone vibrated with a message. He smiled when he saw it was from Jace.

_Alec is staying over at Bane’s tonight. Come over?_

Oh.

As if he’d say no. And Jace knew that.

_Sure, when?_

He made sure he was paying attention to Clary as he waited for a reply. At the same time, he was running through his schedule in his head. He was practically free this weekend. He had planned to binge watch an entire season of True Blood, but another night with Jace sounded like a lot more fun.

That is, if he got to spend the night this time.

“Ugh, you are so gross.” Clary’s voice interrupted his musings. “You are in love.”

“Don’t be silly.” Simon said, trying not to sweat. “I’m not. Why would you even say that?”

“You are smiling that dopey smile you get when you are into someone.” Clary said, her face squeezed in mock disgust. “It’s high school all over again.”

“Please.” Simon said. “I’m not in love. That would be weird…”

His phone vibrated again.

_How about I come and get you? We could do something before going home. Like dinner?_

Simon typed a quick reply while Clary watched him curiously.

_Sounds like you’re asking me out on a date, Wayland. I’ll be home at six._

“Sorry. It’s a class thing.” Simon told Clary.

He glanced at his phone as it vibrated with a reply.

_It IS a date. See you around eight._

“Oh.” Simon breathed. A date?

“Simon? Are you OK?” Clary asked. “You look…constipated.”

Simon put his phone in his pocket. “I’m fine. I may have missed…something.”


	2. Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes the plunge and asks Simon to be his boyfriend.

“What’s going on, Jace?” Simon asked. Jace had been acting like…well, like a boyfriend. It was cute, but this was Jace. Their relationship was strictly sex. Not that Simon was complaining, but he was confused.

They didn’t usually do cute.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked. They were in a restaurant that was about an hour and a half away from school. Probably, so none of their friends would see them.

“You said this was a date.” Simon said. “We, uh, didn’t talk about…not that I’m complaining…but you know, it’s weird.”

“I like you, Simon.” Jace said.

“I should hope so.” Simon said. “’Cos I don’t think you’d do half the stuff you do with me, if you didn’t.”

Jace blinked in confusion; then he blushed hard. Simon laughed.

“You are a dork.” Jace said, smiling.

“Yeah well…” Simon grinned. “But you like me though.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jace said quietly, a soft smile on his face. “And-And I’d like it if…I mean, I want to try…with you.”

“Try what?” Simon asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m not good at this.” Jace muttered. Simon arched an eyebrow. Jace looked nervous, which was a new look for him. Jace Wayland didn’t get nervous. He was cocky and confident and sexy. And he knew it.

So this was weird.

“I want you...” Jace blurted. His face was red and looked away from Simon; fixing his eyes on a spot behind him.

“Oh.” Simon looked down. “Well, I’m here...”

“I mean…I _want_ you.” Jace said, his expression twisted in frustration. “Like…like every day. Like, I-I want to be with you.”

“Like…dating?” Simon asked, his heart racing. He put down his fork. “Like a boyfriend?”

Jace relaxed. “Yeah.” He grinned. “Just like that.”

Simon picked up his fork and resumed eating; partly to hide the grin threatening to break out on his face and partly to hold in a high-pitched girly squeal. “OK.”

Jace cleared his throat. “Really? I mean, are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?” Simon said. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He looked up to find Jace grinning at him. “Sweet.”

“We don’t need to tell anyone, yeah?” Simon asked, quietly. “I mean, I can understand; you are probably not out and that’s fine.”

“That’s not it.” Jace interrupted. “I mean I don’t broadcast my sexuality but Alec knows. Which means Magnus knows.”

“Oh.” Simon frowned. “None of my friends know. Not even Clary.”

“Not even your best friend?” Jace laughed. “Why not?”

“I dunno.” Simon said. “I love Clary, I swear. But, she can be a little…”

“Crazy?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Simon said; grinning. “It’s just that I don’t want to be…”

“It’s OK.” Jace said, reaching for Simon’s hand. He didn’t realize he was tapping his fingers on the table nervously till he felt the weight of Jace’s hand on them. “There’s no rush. I mean, we’ve practically been together for a while. Nothing has to change.”

“Except when I think of you now, I can say ‘boyfriend’ not ‘guy I occasionally fuck’.” Simon said.

“You think of me?” Jace teased, his mismatched eyes gleeful.

“I take that back.” Simon said, rolling his eyes.

“Too late.” Jace leaned back in his chair.

Yeah, this Jace, he was familiar with.

***

Jace’s heart was racing and he was still trying to catch his breath. He could hear Simon humming contentedly next to him; even though he was still breathing raggedly.

It was a long time coming. He should have summoned the courage to ask Simon out a long time ago. He remembered the day they met. Simon had stumbled into one of Magnus’s parties, pale and exhausted. He had mumbled something to Izzy’s girlfriend, Clary; who happened to be his best friend.

Jace thought he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Even though Simon was exhausted, he still had enough energy to talk. He had gone on about something before Maia had shut him up with a kiss. Jace remembered feeling a spark of jealousy before Simon pushed her away and laughed.

“OK, I get it.” He had laughed. “Simon Lewis talks too much.”

Jace had chuckled and Simon finally noticed him. Clary had made introductions and then Alec came over to pull Jace away.

The entire night, Jace had watched Simon and occasionally Simon would look up and find Jace watching him, then he’d blush and look away.

It was all very adorable.

Jace had looked up to see Simon try and sneak away from the party; so he followed him. Jace found him walking down the street with his backpack, whistling.

“You know, I wanted to ask you out that night.” Jace said suddenly. Simon shifted next to him, turning on his side.

“What?”

“The night we met.” Jace elaborated. “You were whistling and walking down the street at 3.00AM in the morning after sneaking off.”

“Oh.” Simon grinned. “You mean the night you eyeballed me all night?”

Jace chuckled. “That’s the one.”

“Why didn’t you?” Simon asked, stretching.

“I got nervous.” Jace said.  

“Yeah right.” Simon said, laughing. “You, nervous.”

“I also wanted to scalp Maia.” Jace said, with a smile. “And she’s my friend.”

“Because she kissed me?” Simon laughed. He shifted closer to Jace and pressed his lips against his neck. “That’s the cutest thing I have ever heard. It’s a thing we do.”

“Oh I know.” Jace grimaced. “Do you know how many times I have had to hold back whenever she does that?”

“It’s not like you can do anything about it now.” Simon said. “Unless you want to out yourself…”

“And you.”

“…and me.” Simon rolled his eyes. “But I can tell her to stop…?”

“You’d do that?” Jace asked.

“Hey, you’re my boyfriend.” Simon smiled. “I’ll think of something.”

Jace moved closer to Simon and kissed him. The soft kisses quickly turned harder and desperate. “Whoa.” Simon breathed, after pulling away. “You’re sure Alec’s not coming home tonight?”

“Who cares?” Jace said, leaning to press hard kisses against Simon’s neck and shoulder.

***

“Shh…” Simon heard Jace’s frantic whisper. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Do I need a reason to come and see you?” Simon’s eyes widened, the sleep disappearing as he heard Izzy’s voice. “Besides, a friend of mine said she saw you last night. On a date. With a boy.”

“OK. And?” Jace sounded frustrated. “Am I not allowed to go on dates with boys?”

“Who is he?” Izzy asked. Simon panicked as her voice got closer. He had the covers over his face, but his hair was visible. She wasn’t the most observant person, not like Clary.

Clary!

If Izzy was here, that meant…

“Izzy, you’ll wake him up.” Jace said. “Let’s go.”

“Wore him out, didn’t you?” Izzy teased, but Simon relaxed as her voice sounded faint till he heard the door shut.

Sighing he sat up.

Hiding his relationship with Jace was harder than it felt last night. At least he wasn’t just fucking him anymore. They were boyfriends.

Boyfriends.

Simon smiled as he played with the word in his head.

Jace Wayland was his boyfriend.

He was standing in the shower when he heard the door open and close. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist; lips kissing his neck.

“Izzy just left.” Jace murmured.

“I heard her.” Simon whispered. “I thought she was going to find out.”

Jace was silent as he reached around Simon, rubbing his chest slowly. “Nah, I got you.”

“Uh huh…” Simon was already distracted by Jace’s hands on his body. “That’s nice…”

Suddenly, Jace turned him around so his back was against the cool tiles. Simon gasped and arched away from the wall slightly. Jace grinned. “Cold?”

“What do you think?” Simon pouted.

Jace leaned and kissed him again and Simon forgot about cold tiles and nosey friends.

Clary called as he was having breakfast. His body was…well, tingling and he was absolutely, perfectly satisfied. “Hey Clary…what’s up?”

“Where are you?” Clary asked. “I went by your place this morning to see if you wanted breakfast.”

“Oh.” Simon said. “I slept over at a…friend’s place. Maybe we’ll have dinner or something?”

“Oooh, a friend.” Clary cooed. “Is it our mystery lady?”

“Uh…” he faltered.

Clary laughed. “You have to tell me all about her.”

“Not much to tell…” Simon said slowly. He took a sip of his coffee and thought hard. “I-I have to go now. I’ll let you know when I’m back home.”

Jace sat next to him and Simon covered his mouth when he wanted to say something. Jace frowned.

“Make sure you do.” Clary said. “And I want to hear about this mystery girl. And I wanna meet her.”

“We’ll see…” Simon said, then widened his eyes as Jace licked his palm. Pulling his hand away and smacking Jace’s shoulder he hurried Clary off the phone with promises to see her later.

“The wife?” Jace asked, before cracking up.

“Only if you want Izzy to kill me.” Simon said, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, that was Clary.”

“What time do have to get back?” Jace asked. “I have nothing planned for the day.”

“So we can nap?” Simon asked, grinning. He was so relaxed and he was spending the day with his boyfriend. He chuckled.

“What’s funny?” Jace asked.

“Nothing. Just playing with the word ‘boyfriend’.” Simon grinned. “I think I like it.”

***

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me who you’re fucking.” I thought we were friends.”

“What?” Jace looked at his friend. “What are you talking about?”

“Izzy said you had a ‘friend’ over. And there was something about a date…she started speaking Spanish.” Alec rolled his eyes.

They met at the bar after work, waiting for the rest of their friends.

“I’m not fucking anyone.” Jace said. “Per se.”

“O…K.” Alec grinned, rubbing his hands together. “So what are you doing?”

“I’m…I really like this guy.”

“That’s great.” Alec grinned. “Who is he?”

Jace shook his head. “Oh no. I’m not telling.”

“Why not?” Alec pouted. “We tell each other everything.”

“Yeah, like how you told me you and Magnus were dating?” Jace arched his brow. “I had to walk in on both of you…” he grimaced.

“So you want me to walk in on you and…?”

“No!” Jace looked at his friend in horror. “What is wrong with you?”

Alec snickered. “Relax. I was only asking. So when do we meet…?”

“When we’re ready.” Jace said, picking up his mug of beer. “Stop fishing. I’m not telling you anything.”

Alec smiled. “You aren’t just a pretty face, are you?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Jace grinned.

Tiny hands covered Alec’s eyes as Clary crowed loudly in Alec’s ear. “Guess who?”

Izzy chuckled. “Sorry, she’s had too much coffee.”

Alec pulled Clary away and she sat next to him.

“So, Jace.” Clary said. “Izzy says you have a boyfriend.”

Jace glared at Izzy who just smirked. Not that he could blame her. She and the redhead shared everything. “As a matter of fact I do.” Jace replied.

“So, who is he?” Clary asked. “What’s his name? What does he do? Come on, we need someone to give the shovel talk to. Don’t we, Alexander?

“One, don’t ever call me that.” Alec said. “Two, forget it, he won’t tell us anything. I have tried and I’m his best friend.”

“Yeah.” Clary sighed. “Even Simon started dating this girl. Someone from his class or something. He says they are taking it slow and he’s not ready to jinx it.”

Jace hid his smile.

“Short of following him around till we see her…”Clary mused.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jace said. “He won’t like that.”

The three of them looked at him. “You know something, don’t you?”

“Uh, no.” Jace looked away.

“You do!” Izzy squealed. “What do you know? Is she pretty? Of course she is. What does she look like? It’s someone we know, right?”

Jace looked at his friends in panic. Why didn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

“He-He made me promise not to tell.” Jace sighed. “So don’t ask me anything. I’m not telling.”

He smiled at the uproar from the two girls. “What? Why would he tell you?”

“I kinda saw…them.” Jace finished lamely. Alec stared at him strangely.

“You suck, Jace.” Clary whined. “I thought we were friends.”

“I thought Simon was your best friend.” Jace said. “He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

He avoided Alec’s eyes the whole meal. His friend wasn’t stupid and he was already suspecting something.

“It’s Simon, isn’t it?” Alec said quietly.

“What’s Simon?” Jace hedged.

Alec gave him a dry look.

“Ugh, you can’t say anything.” Jace sighed, looking at his friend. “He’s not…”

“Hey, it’s OK.” Alec said. “You just need to be a better liar. You’re lucky they didn’t pick up on it.”

Jace groaned. He felt relieved, somewhat. He had no idea how Simon would react to the fact that someone knew about them.

“Stop overthinking it.” Alec said. “If you don’t want me to say anything to anyone, I won’t.”

“Even Magnus?” Jace asked.

“Well…” Alec hedged. “I mean if you…”

“Relax.” Jace laughed. “Just keep it between you two.”


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows and our boys live happily ever after...

“So Alec knows.”

“Alec knows what?” Simon asked distractedly. Jace was in his apartment, making dinner while he played a CoD.

It was all too domestic.

It was also risky as fuck.

Clary often dropped in unannounced and she had a key. But he had called her earlier to tell her he was having company over and she was not allowed to pop in without calling first.

She had cooed and told him to get his shit together and introduce his girlfriend to his friends already.

“Alec knows about us.” Jace said. Simon faltered and there was an explosion on screen. He barely noticed.

“What?” Simon asked, turning and getting on his knees on the couch. “How? Why? You told him?”

Jace shot him a dirty look. “I told you I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Simon said, going for contrite. “But…how?”

“The girls were going on about how you had this new girlfriend and then Clary said she was going to stalk you and find out who she was and I had to stop her.”

Simon looked at him, skeptically. “Still don’t know how Alec is involved.”

Jace sighed. “I told the girls and Alec that I promised not to tell anyone who your mystery lady is.” Simon opened his mouth to ask how _she_ knew but Jace raised his hand. “Let me finish. She asked me how I knew about your girlfriend and I said I kinda saw you and Alec was there and he knew I was lying. So that’s it…”

“So you lied…for me?” Simon asked slowly. He was partly giddy that Jace was willing to do that for him and partly guilty for putting Jace in that position. When they eventually told people about them, wouldn’t it be a bit…awkward?

“You OK?” Jace asked.

“You didn’t have to do…that.” Simon said, sighing. “Won’t they be upset that you lied?”

“They’ll be OK.” Jace said, dismissively. “I got you, OK?”

“Yeah.” Simon smiled distractedly. His thoughts were all over the place. Would it be such a big deal if Clary and the others knew about him?

“I can hear you thinking.” Jace said, sitting next to him. “You don’t have to decide anything now.”

“But…I’m not really comfortable with you lying for me.”

“It’s not lying per se.” Jace said. “I see it more as keeping some details to myself. Let’s say I’m not ready to share you just yet.”

“Aww.” Simon smiled. “And you say you don’t know how to be romantic. You just blew my mind.”

“That’s not all I can blow.” Jace said, his voice muffled against Simon’s neck. He gasped softly as Jace bit the side of his neck gently.

“Oh.” Simon sighed. “What-What about…oh my!” he squeaked as Jace pushed him to lie on his back on the couch. He moaned as Jace pushed up his tshirt. “J-Jace. Dinner…”

“Dinner will be fine.” Jace murmured against the skin of his belly. Simon threw his head against the arm of the couch and arched against him.

“Oh…wow!”

***

“Was that Jace?” Clary asked as she walked into his apartment.

“Was what Jace?” Simon hoped his voice didn’t shake.

“I saw Jace drive past me as I came over.” Clary said. “I thought he came to see you or something.” She sounded odd, like she was mad about something.

He turned and looked at her. She was trying to act like she was not mad about something. Why was she mad? She was slightly flushed and was tapping her foot slowly.

“No. He-He didn’t come here.” Simon said, clearing his throat.

“Hmm.” She said looking around the apartment.

Did she know about Jace and him? Was that why she was mad?

“Is something wrong?” he had to ask before he cracked.

“Simon Adele Lewis…how long have we been friends?” she asked. And she used that stupid nickname. Yep, she was really mad.

“Don’t call me that.” Simon said, glaring at her. “We’ve been friends since we were six.”

“So why are you being buddy buddy with Jace?” She asked. “He knows who you’re dating and I don’t.”

Wait.

“That’s why you’re mad?” Simon asked. “Because I didn’t tell you who I’m sleeping with?”

“You’re sleeping with her?” She shrieked. She scowled at him. “And you told Jace! We used to share stuff. Now it’s like I don’t even know what’s going on with you.”

Simon stared at his best friend incredulously.

“Clary, we’re adults…well, we’re supposed to be.” Simon said. “I don’t have to tell you everything I do.”

“But you can obviously tell Jace.” She pursed her lips.

“Jesus, Clary…” Simon took off his glasses. “What do you want from me?”

“I just want to…” she blushed.

“You want to interfere in my life as usual.” Simon said.

She gasped. “No. I-I…you are hiding stuff from me. I’m your best friend. We’ve been there for each other since forever.”

“And I’m telling you I’m fine.” He said desperately.

“But you’re keeping something big from me.” She said. “And Jace obviously knows.”

“What’s with this obsession with Jace knowing stuff?” Simon turned and walked to the living room and threw himself on to the couch. He picked up his laptop and put it on his lap. “He-He…” Simon sighed.

Clary huffed. “Well, I guess he’s your new best friend then.” She picked up her bag and Simon watched her walked towards the door.

“I’m gay.” Simon said, turning on his laptop.

“What?” he heard her stop. “You’re what?”

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” Simon didn’t look at her. He heard her make her way to the couch and sit next to him.

“Well…I don’t think you’ve noticed.” Clary said, her tone light. “I am gay too.”

“No kidding.” Simon said, laughing slightly. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

“Is that what you didn’t want to tell me?” She asked.

“Kinda.”

“So, Jace knows the guy you’re dating?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Simon said, wondering if he would pass out before he had to say anything more. His heart was beating hard and fast.

“Do you want to tell me about him?” She asked. “Or can we take it slow? Like next week. Or tomorrow?”

“He is Jace. Or Jace is him.” Simon knew he was babbling. “I’m dating Jace.”

“Oh.” She said. Then, “OH. You are the…it’s you! You’re Jace’s secret boyfriend!”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “Ta-da!” he said weakly.

He felt a painful thump on his arm and scowled at his friend. “Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s for making me feel like I did something wrong.” She said, grinning. “I can’t believe you’re dating him. That’s so cool!”

Well, that went better than expected.

He looked at his friend as she started to laugh. She had snapped finally. “Uh, Clary? Are you OK?”

“I just realized that-that we’re all pretty much gay!” she squealed in laughter. “What would mom say? What would _Elaine_ say?” she sobered at that. “Um, does she know?”

Simon shrugged. “Maybe, she’s my mom.”

“Yeah, she knows everything.” Clary said thoughtfully. Then she grinned. “I cn’t believe you didn’t say anything.”

“You’re supposed to have a gaydar.” Simon said, relaxing against the couch.

“Please, I didn’t even know Alec was…” Simon gave her a look. “…OK, that isn’t a good example. Everyone knew he was gay.”

Simon laughed. He felt lighter somehow. “Just…just don’t say anything. OK?”

She made a locking motion on her lips. Then she hugged him tight. For a tiny person, she was really strong. “I’m glad you told me. But don’t ever do that to me again.”

“I didn’t actually do anything.” Simon said. “I just…” he grinned at the look on her face. “OK, I won’t do anything like that again.”

***

“So how’s the boyfriend?” Magnus asked with a smirk. Jace rolled his eyes. Alec had told him and the shiny little man was probably bursting at the seams to say something, anything about it.

He looked up at Alec who gave a quick shake of his head and Jace’s eyes widened. SO Alec hadn’t told Magnus. That was weird.

Alec had not been able to keep anything to himself since the time he was threatened by an ex of Magnus. But this…and for him too.

“The boyfriend is fine.” Jace said, winking at the two of them. He grinned when he heard his phone beep. It was probably Simon, reminding him to pick up…

_I told Clary. Miss you._

Jace smiled at the second part of the message. Then he had an idea.

_So I guess we can tell people now? Where are you?_

Simon’s message came almost immediately.

_I’m just leaving home with her highness. Wanna meet up?_

Jace grinned and looked at his friends, who were currently ignoring him.

_At Bane’s. Let’s meet there._

*

Jace noticed Clary’s knowing smirk and chuckled. Simon looked happy to see hi and Jace knew that for as long as he lived he’d never get tired of being looked at like that.

“Simon…” Izzy said. “Did you know Jace is dating a boy?”

Simon grinned and gave Jace a shy look. “He is? Do you know who it is?”

“No, he’s not telling.” Magnus pouted. “Was hoping you’d tell us.”

Simon bit his lip, holding back a laugh. “Uh, well…”

“For fuck sake!” Clary said. “Just spit it out, Lewis.”

Simon glared at his friend and sighed. “It’s me.”

The room was silent and Jace saw the relief on Alec’s face and the smug look of satisfaction on Clary’s face. Izzy and Magnus looked confused.

“Huh?”

“What? You? I don’t get it.”

Jace wrapped a hand around Simon’s neck and kissed the side of his head. “Me and Simon are dating. Have been for a while.”

“Alec, did you…?” Magnus scowled at his boyfriend. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I just found out!” Alec exclaimed. “I swear. I knew last week and I just guessed.”

“Simon?” Izzy said. “Jace and Simon?” she laughed. “You guys are messing with me right? Is Simon even gay?”

“Are you?” Jace asked and Simon laughed.

“Touche.” Izzy said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I can't believe you lied to us."

Jace rolled his eyes. HIs arm was still around SImon. "We just wanted to see..."

"...if this thing between us would work out." Simon finished. 

"Great." Magnus said,scowling. "They're gonna be one of those couples."

***

“Oh my God!” Jace gasped into his pillow; his heart racing. He vaguely felt Simon stagger back into bed and crash next to him.

“You OK?” he murmured. Jace held up a shaky thumbs up.

After they had left Magnus and Alec’s place, Simon had blown him all the way from the loft to his apartment. There was a point he was sure they would have been pulled over with the way the car swerved but they made it back home in one piece.

“I really don’t know what I was afraid of.” Simon slurred sleepily. “It went great.”

“Well, you have always been a scaredy cat.” Jace said. “I could have told you that.”

“Why didn’t you?” Simon asked, moving closer to him and burying his nose in Jace’s neck. “It would have solved a lot of issues.”

Jace turned slightly , reaching for the covers and pulling it over both of them. “I kinda enjoyed having you to myself for a while.”

“Aww.” Simon said, throwing and arm over Jace’s middle and purring. “It’s not like you’re going to be sharing me.”

“True.” Jace said, his eyes falling closed. He felt Simon chuckle.

He was content.

As he was falling asleep, a thought popped into his head.

“This means no more kisses from Maia, right?” Jace asked. His boyfriend was silent, his breathing even.

“’Cos I’m not afraid to punch her in the face if she so much as thinks it.”

“I guess you’ll have to kiss me instead.”


End file.
